


Dr. Mclaughlin

by RhettandLink1999



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Doctor - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:41:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhettandLink1999/pseuds/RhettandLink1999
Summary: Rhett is a doctor in a new study that Link is a patient in. Link finds the doctor is very hands on... and handsome!
Relationships: Rhett McLaughlin/Link Neal
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

day 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Link muttered to himself as he gets in the car to drive to the hospital. He had volunteered to be in a health study for a hefty compensation in return but was having second doubts. They never really gave information about what the study was about or what he would be required to do but he had little choice he was behind on rent and needed to pay his credit card debt off. Life had been difficult since he got laid off from his engineering job and his temporary job of flipping burgers was not cutting it. 

"Link Neal." He says to the receptionist with the long blonde hair and pretty green eyes. "I'm here for the clinical study." She nods pointing to a door on the right. "Go ahead in Dr. Mclaughlin is expecting you."

Link entered the medium sized room. Everything felt very cold. The white walls and along with the florescent lighting made for a very clinical the only warm thing in the room was the dirty blonde haired man in a lab coat who was leaning over paperwork in the corner at a desk. 

Link cleared his throat to make his presence known. "Aw.. You must be Mr. Neal!" The tall man stood walking across the room and shaking Links hand, a firm handshake for someone who probably did paperwork most of the day.

"Please call me Link!" the dark haired skinnier fellow answered his gaze taking in the room. 

"Alright Link, please take a seat." Rhett motioned to the exam table to my right and I sat on the edge as he brought over a stack of paper and his rolling chair. Link had already signed gobs of paperwork last weekend when they had finalized his participation in the study and hoped he didn't have to sign more. 

"Well I read the answers to your health questions you had filled out." Link remembered some being very peculiar but assumed it was routine for a medical study.

"I think we are the same page and should probably get to work. I see my nurse already weighed you did the blood work and such last Friday?" Link shakes his head their had been a minor checkup breathing, pee in a cup, blood work. 

"Well Link why don't you go ahead and change into the hospital gown and I will finish getting the paperwork prepared." Link nods wondering what he has to be naked for figuring he was the guinea pig for some new drug or something. 

When Rhett turns Link makes quick work of changing wondering if he should leave his underwear on. He decided he would take them off better to show he was listening. 

Rhett smiles to himself thinking Link was quite attractive He was pleased to conduct his experiment on such a fine specimen.

"Alright Doc I'm ready." Link smiles an uneasy grin fiddling with the short hem of the gown on his seat on the exam table. 

"Ok, lets start with getting a sample of your seminal fluid, in the process we can test how a man reacts to different stimulants seeing if that changes the amount or time it takes to ejaculate." Rhett sounded so calm but Link was immediately freaked out he chokes on his own spit when he tries to talk.

"I... I'm sorry What?" Link asks getting nervous when Rhett takes a step closer. "Oh, I'm sorry did you not read the packet the nurse gave you?" Rhett asks his kind voice doing little to soothe Link. 

"Nnnooo.. The nurse didn't give me a packet to read just papers to sign." Link answers, "Did you not read the papers you signed?" Rhett asks clearly confused.

"No, I didn't think they were anything important!" Link sounds defensive crossing his arms Rhett pulls his chair over placing a hand on Links leg.

"Listen there isn't thing to be scared, nervous, or embarrassed about this is study about men's sexual health and habits, Two phases, this is phase one focusing on masturbation, semen production and quantity, the ability to ejaculate, how many times with what kind of recovery time based on age and other factors. Are you still willing to participate in the trial?" Rhett removes his hand staring deep into Link's baby blues. 

Link thinks about his bills and the job at the burger shack he just quit looking forward to this fat paycheck. "Yes." Link says quietly.

"Good, thank you." Rhett says standing up wheeling over a cart with his laptop and some other supplies. 

"I thought it might be easier to make your first day something you are most familiar with so I want to compare your technique to the others in the study, so please when your ready go ahead and start self masturbation I will time you. When you are done please ejaculate into this tube," Rhett hands the overwhelmed Link a test tube. "The first stimulant I want you to use is try to use your own imagination, or in other words without a visual stimulant what lubrication are you most accustomed to?" Rhett asks as Link looks around as if he can't believe this is real. 

"Uh I usually just use lube, I keep a bottle in my bed side drawer." Link already felt like he shared to much was this guy gonna watch me jerk off he wondered,

Rhett reached into a box on the cart pulling out different lubes. "Its important the lube is close to the one you use at home do you know if it is water or oil based?" Link recognized one of the bottles as the same brand he owned.

"This is the brand I use..." Link is quiet Rhett nods. 

"Alright then please get comfortable and begin. and don't forget the tube." He motions to the tube Link was supposed to cum into. 

Link nods scooting close to end of the exam table leaning against the wall Rhett hands him a pillow to put behind his back. Link reaches beneath his gown. 

"Actually its important I see your technique so I can write down your whole process that's part of the study." 

Link nods reluctant. "I'm not sure I will be able to..." Link fades off as he squirms in his seat.

"Hey no judgement here, try and if you can't we can try something else." Rhett nods at him encouragingly as Link pulls up his gown revealing his soft cock. It was impressive in size and Rhett was a little surprised when Link went right to work squeezing lube on his hand before picking it up slowly moving base to tip. Rhett takes note of how much lube and the hand movement as Link looks at the ceiling trying to think of something that might turn him on. Link was straight, so he told himself although he always found himself watching the guy in porn, before recently when he let himself explore gay porn. He never really had time for girls he had kept his grades up in school being a devoted student and team player on his soccer team. a few dates but nothing serious never got past much more than kissing because he couldn't bring himself too with those girls. He just wasn't interested.

So he found his mind wandering to the good looking man before him wandering against his better judgement what the tall mans fingers might feel like wrapped around his cock. Link strokes a little faster not trying to drag things out running his thumb over the head a few times letting out a little moan as he imagines it being the doctors tongue. it wasn't long before he was searching for the tube cumming into it meeting Rhett's eyes for a moment and his intense gaze before looking away embarrassed Link's cheeks flushed at the thought of what he just did.

Link silently hands the tube to Rhett before getting ready to move his gown. "No please it is important I take measurements so can I note any changes in post orgasm length or size of testicles." Link nods as Rhett hurriedly places the tube in the mini fridge looking thing in the corner after slapping the label Neal with the date and numbers Link didn't know the meaning off. 

Link awkwardly placed his hands at his side as Rhett comes with a measureing device that was made for such an occasion. He put gloves on waiting the extra few moments to make sure it had been 5 minutes post orgasm before gingerly taking Link's penis in his hand measuring as his dick becomes soft again. This was the first time a man had touched him and Link fought back feelings of arousal again praying the doctor wouldn't notice as Link breathes a sigh of relief when Rhett pulls away busying himself in the notebook.

Rhett looks up. "You are relieved to use the restroom or clean up if you need. I am happy with the baseline we have created for now. Tomorrow we will try getting multiple ejaculations in a row and see the differing amounts. I ask that from now until the study is over to not masturbate unless instructed to by me so as not to throw off the semen count." Rhett sees the exasperated look on Links face.

"You did great!" and with that Rhett threw away his gloves and walked to the door. "Till tomorrow." and walked out.

What had Link gotten himself into.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhett looked at the clock anxiously awaiting his patient, the study he was conducting was very interesting and Link was his first patient to participate using him to come up with a routine for the rest of the test group. Link represented the average, young, healthy male. But he was anything but average Rhett had been thinking about those beautiful blue eyes all morning and was happy when the nurse knocked on the door announcing Link before ushering him in.

"Good morning Link," Rhett stands up shaking his hand as he motions to the exam table a gown folded on the top. 

"Morning, Doc." Link replies before blushing as Rhett chuckles at being called 'doc'

"Sorry I was trying to make this less awkward." Link says quietly changing. not meeting eyes with the man he had been thinking about, struggling not to ease the urge to pleasure himself at the thought of the handsome doctor watching him masturbate. 

"No, it's fine you can call me Doc, I like the sound of it." Rhett smiles, "Only if you want to of course." Link nods changed now and sitting on the exam table.

"Well, let me explain what is going to happen today. The trial is looking into recovery time, or in other words how long in between ejaculation can you ejaculate again. At the same time I was going to test if there is a different quality of sperm between masturbation and a hand job." Link swallows hard at the last phrase.

"Of course I wouldn't do anything to make you or maybe a potential partner upset at me so if you have someone willing to conduct the experiment with you?" Rhett was seriously hoping Link was single but not giving anything away.

"Uh, I'm single actually so I don't have anyone willing to do that experiment with me..." Link trails off refusing to meet Rhett's eyes in an odd bout of shyness.

"Well thats quite alright are you willing to let either me or the nurse conduct the experiment with you, I want you to feel comfortable of course if you have a friend or family you want present during the experiment so you don't feel, unsafe that would be perfectly acceptable." Rhett is laying it on thick making sure the smaller felt safe and secure in Rhetts hands he notices Link twiddling his fingers in his lap.

"Well, I don't really have anyone that lives close that I would want here for this," Link clears his throat but stops before continuing.

"Are you ok with me performing the experiment on you, or would you rather the nurse do it or be present." Link thinks for a moment.

"I'm fine with you doing it, I don't think the nurse needs to be here." Link is blushing and Rhett can tell even though he has barely looked at Rhett since he got here Rhett nods sticking his head out the door for a moment explaining to the nurse his need of privacy and that he was about to conduct an experiment. Rhett can't help but smile as he walks back into the room.

"Alright Link I need to hear a verbal consent of you participating in this portion of the study which will include the conductor in this case me measuring how many times and at what volume you can ejaculate, if at any time you feel as if you can't keep going you can say a safe word that we will disclose before we begin. It will involve me performing hand motions on your body. Do I have consent to touch all of your body until I here the use of your safe word?" Rhett says it all so calmly without a stumble as if he practiced a thousand times. He may have practiced a few times.

"Yes.... " Link stutters a little to eagerly. 

"Very good what would you like your safe word to be? It should be something random that you wouldn't say normally in passing" Rhett inquires grinning ear to ear.

"Uh.. how about Peanut Butter?" Link asks Rhett smiles at the peculiar man he was falling for, 

"Sounds good, I must ask have you ever tried to achieve multiple orgasms in a row?" Link shakes his head no. "Well I will let you know there are reports of pain at first before the pleasure so I ask that you hold out of giving up till we get at least two, but I will stop if you ask, Ive heard it is difficult to keep your hands at your sides if you would like I can secure them unless you would like me not to." Rhett motions to straps Link hadn't noticed that his hands would fit in. he slips his wrists through and let Rhett tighten them before Rhett pulled out stirrups for his legs Link let Rhett guide his legs in and Rhett spread his legs far before sitting on his chair between Links legs. 

"Would you like a privacy curtain or would you like to watch." Link thinks for a moment. "I think I better watch.. " He chokes out barely forming words now fighting his urges as his cock is already very awake from the light touches of the doctor. Rhett takes some lube from the cart and drips it onto Link. Link holds back a groan as Rhetts gloved hand grasps Link as the other hand lightly rubs Links thigh. 

Link has never had anyone touch his cock like this and the experience is very overwhelming as Rhetts skilled hands swipe over the tip before going base to tip. 

"Shit.." Link breathes deep as Rhett massages his balls with his other hand.

"Are you alright?" Rhett asks before running his hand along the sensitive lip of the tip. Link's breath hitches his back arching. "Yeah.... Yeah I'm fine doctor" 

after a few minutes Link is absolutely wrecked Rhett loving the sounds escaping from those pretty lips. 

"You might wanna..." Link warns as Rhett quickly grabs the test tube as he massages Link through orgasm as he cums into the tube. 

Link is panting heavy as Rhett continues stroking the now very sensitive skin. "Oh.... crap.." Link grumbles as Rhett relentlessly strokes faster. 

"Shiiiitttttt...." He whines as Rhett circles his balls his pinkie grazing at Links hole causing Link to pull back a bit out of surprise. "Your doing great Link." Rhett encouages as Link sensitive body begins building up again after a moment. He moans as Rhett hits every good spot "Doc I'm gonna!!!" He shouts before Rhett is right there collecting it there wasn't much to collect and as Rhett keeps stroking Link is in more pain. 

"Doc it hurts." 

"I know... It's ok." He strokes his leg. Link meets the doctors eyes and even though he had had fun he knew this was to much. 

"Peanut Butter!" He grumbles when Rhett began moving faster again. Rhett pulls away wishing Link had let him see him in bliss one more time but just patted his leg. "Good job. Thankyou for holding out as long you did." Link slumps exaghsted onto the table as Rhett gently took measurements and wiped him clean careful as Link winces. 

"You did good Link, thankyou for participating, The next experiment will be in two days and will take about 2 hours so don't make any plans ok." Rhett smiles as Link now barely recovered slowly got dressed as Rhett put away the samples. 

"I won't," Link smiles at Rhett. "See ya Doc," And with that he was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Link had barely slept last night wondering what all Dr. McLaughlin had in store for him today. He anxiously wrung his hands before the nurse called him back he followed and was nervous to see the Doc already there waiting on him. "Thank you," He smiles at the nurse taking Link's chart from her whispering something in her ear before she nods leaving and shutting the door, 

"Link! I'm so glad you made it, I thought I may have scared you off last time." Link blushes at the memory of the handsome mans fingers trailing over his.... "AHem" Link clears his throat while shaking his head so he could concentrate on remembering words as the doctors sly smile made his heart do a flip.

"No, I had fun last time." Link immediately regretted his words as McLaughlin broke into a huge smile. "Oh well I'm glad you are going on with the study. Please go ahead and change and Ill tell you about what we are doing today."

Link begins by taking off his shirt and folding it putting it on a chair in the corner as Rhett reads his chart. "I have a baseline and endurance I would like to try prostrate stimualtion to produce an orgasm untouched, or without penal stimulation." Link stops as he unbuttons his pants. "Does that mean?" His voice fades off.

"It means entering the anal canal, and stimulating erogenous zones. If that is something you are comfortable with." Rhett flashes that beautiful smile. and Link melts. "Uh, yeah I guess...."

Rhett keeps eye contact even though it was hard to do as Link was taking of his pants. "Just like last time if there is anyone else you want to do this with you or someone you want present even if its just the nurse that's fine. " Link nods his understanding as Rhett continues, "Your safe word is the same if you should need it." 

"I don't have anyone I want here... and I would rather have you do it than the nurse. " Link blushes sheepily as Rhett nods a smirk on his face, 

"If you don't mind I think this would be easier for you if this felt like an experiment, I would like to put a blanket down on the table, dim the lights and put on some music is that alright?" Link nods as he slips on the gown.

"Oh here is a paper with erogenous zones which I will stimulate with my hands or orally, if there is anything you arent comfortable with, or is off limits you can tell up front." Link nods taking the paper focused on the orally part of what the doctor just said. Link looks over the paper briefly not really focusing wondering if this meant the doctor was going to be less clinical this time. 

"Yep its fine." Links heart was beating so fast that he put a hand on it to try to still it. Brething deeply as some soft music begin to play in the now dimly lit room.

"Now, I don't want to make you uncomfortable but this time is about soft touches, if something feels good please tell me so I can take note I know it might be tempting but I'm asking you to keep your hands at your sides ok, the goal is for you to orgasm without direct stimualtion of the penis." Link nods as he watches Rhett shed his doctors coat to reveal a plaid button up with the sleeves rolled up he had a bottle of lube by the side of the exam table. Link liked the way Rhett looked. 

"When your ready I can take the gown off of you and begin, I may say some things that seem out of context but I assure you it is just part of the experience if I say something that makes you uncomfortable let me know, It may seem a bit odd but just imagine I am someone you are attracted to you can close your eyes if you need to." Link nods thinking that Rhett is who he would imagine if this wasnt the doctor doing this. 

Rhett approaches Link slowly raising his hand to Links hair brushing through it from the back to behind Links ear down his jaw, Rhett steps closer and he can smell the scent of Rhetts cologne Link takes a deep breath wanting to remember it as Rhett unties the gown and slowly runs his hands across Links shoulders as the gown falls to the floor. Link steps out of it as Rhett takes takes his hand leading him as if Link was in a trance. when they are near the bed Rhett takes Link by the jaw slowly raising his chin to meet Rhett's eyes, "Hmm those baby blues,"

His warm hand drags along his shoulders letting one finger trce his spine as Rhett stands achingly close one hand on Links hip. He brings his finger back uo when they meet at the small of his back raising back up his sides and running across his chest. Link was looking down as if embarrassed or unsure, Rhett brings his face to meet his again, "You are doing great... So beautiful."

Link blushes as Rhett leans in kissing his jaw where his fingers had just been Link gasps a little in surprise and Rhett pulls away for a moment giving Link a chance to say something, Link just leans into Rhett aching for his touch, Rhett smiles gentling pressing on Links back to push him into a deep kiss with Rhett. "Mhmm" Link moans.

Rhetts hand is at the small of Links back pressing lightly rubbing small circles, slowly moving down lightly brushing the top of Links butt, Link struggles to keep his hands at his sides wanting to reach up and wrap his fingers in the doctors long curls. 

Rhett pulls away slightly earning a wimper as Rhett gently kisses down Link's jaw stoppimg to whisper, "I'm going to make you feel good." In Links ear lightly sucking on his ear lobe before kissing his way down Links chest to his stomach rubbing Links side with his free hands till he was kissing down Linl's happy trail, causing Link to wake up in a very hard way, Rhett kisses around Links Penis not touching it much to Rhett's dismay but he had a job to do. He rubs Links inner thighs and ass kissing him tenderly till Link was weak in the knees. Rhett stands gently picking him up by the thighs letting Link straddle him as they kiss slowly Link unable to resist puts his hands around Rhetts neck and in his hair pulling him close as Rhett lays him on the table, 

They kiss passionately and Rhett lets his fingers trail up and down Links arms causing goosebumps before he gently outlines his collarbones with his fingers. Link can feel the rough denim of rhetts jeans and the cold brass button rubbing on hip, Link cant helpbut let his thoughts wander to what was inside those jeans. Rhett pulls away for air Links hands pulling at Rhetts shirt, long forgotten the rules of their circumstances while thier in the moment Rhett gently pulls Links hands away not saying anything to ruin the moment as he resumes kissing down Links chest taking the bottle of lube with him. Link lets out moans as he trys to catch his breath as Rhett gently rubs his thighs Link immediately opens for him Rhett lets his hands lightly play with Links balls they were so smooth Rhett noticed Link had shaved for him, he smirked in the dark thinking maybe Link had a thing for Rhett. 

Link shivers as Rhett drips some lube onto Links crack gently rubbing his hand up and down. Links hands wander to Rhett gently tugging at him, Rhett leans forward a bit gently kissing his forehead. "Relax, breathe." Rhett rest one hand on his stomach and the other gently circles Link's anus he slowly pushes a finger inside, Link moans never having felt that as Rhett expertly finds and rubs the prostrate. 

]  
"Oh wow!" Link gasps, as Rhett takes his time adding a bit more lightly pulling in and out gently rubbing his thigh planting a tiny kiss on Links hips, Links beautiful slim bony hips. 

"Hmm." He moans. Rhett really took his time being gentle Link arches his back givng Rhett the perfect angle. Rhett slips a hand under Links back lightly rubbing soothingly 

"Fuck." Link whines as Rhett gently sucks on one of Links balls. Link is so lost in the moment he didn't even notice Rhett grabbing the nearby test tube just in case till he was gasping for air.  
"Are you gonna cum for me baby?" Rhetts words took Link by surprise as he presses in on Link's prostrate. That all it took for Link to shake as he came into the tube. He pulled Rhett up to by his shirt collar kissing him holding his neck as Rhett gently pulls away, clearing his throat. The whole atmosphere suddenly changed. "Very Good Mr. Neal," Rhett takes the test tube to fridge before putting on his coat. "Mr. Neal?" Link thought to himself as he realized none of this was real for the doctor.

Grabbing the measurer Link lays there speechless exhausted from the 1 and a half hours of light touches and whispers overstimualted. Rhett stands in silence letting Link come down going over to take the measurements at 5 minutes. "I'm going to measure you now. Rhett's feather light touches on Links postorgasm cock had Link wanting more before Rhett abruptly pulled away. 

"How do you feel?" Rhett asks. How does he feel he feels like a million bucks and a piece of crap at the same time, he feels like he might be falling in love with his doctor. He feels...

"I feel fine, that felt good. I was imagining a pretty blonde blue eyed babe the whole time really got me going." Link lied to cover his own pain at rhetts abrupt change towards him. Both of them scared at what the sparks they felt at each others touch. Rhett frowns behind his clipboard.

"Good." He says with a fake cheeriness still able to taste Link in his mouth when he swallowed before clearing his throat again. "Well I had no idea if it would work or not but you have proved that men can orgasm untouched in the span of 2 hours, thank you. If your available I would like to meet again in two days." Link blushes as he thinks he would like nothing more.


End file.
